


Glitter & Alcohol

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Alec is there to save the day, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, Crushes, Drunk kiss, Eventual Romance, M/M, Magnus is drunk, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Magnus gets drunk at Isabelle's birthday party and kisses Alec.(I don't know how to summarise thissss)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Glitter & Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I just sorta love this AU and i hope all you lovelies enjoy this piece I did my best to write ^w^
> 
> I would really like to expand on the fic when I get the chance or just rewrite it with more scenes and details x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Magnus had never been to the Lightwoods' new house and standing on the doorstep made him look at it in complete awe. Of course it was modern and extravagant with intricate twists and big glass panelled walls that were covered with dark blinds that shone. It was big and utterly mind blowing, music pouring from the inside and multicoloured lights flickering from behind the house in the backyard. It was hard to believe they outdid his parents who were even more flashy. 

"Magnus, you made it!"

Magnus snapped out of his gawking, putting the phone next to his ear down as he looked up to see Isabelle standing in the doorway. She looked absolutely dazzling, dressed in a form fitting red dress with it's straps falling off her shoulders and the neckline plunging low between her cleavage. The edge of it stopped mid thigh and her smooth legs sparkled as the light bounced of the glitter spray covering them. She smiled brightly, perfect teeth unmarred by the red lipstick painted onto her lips.

"Wow, what a beauty," Magnus whistled, "I might have to consider taking you for myself."

Isabelle laughed, stepped forward in her black stiletto heels to hug him tightly.

"It's been forever since I've seen you, I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"I wouldn't miss your 21st birthday, what kind of a friend would I be?"

"I heard you were on another trip."

"We got back Tuesday so here I am, happy birthday, Izzy."

Isabelle pulled away from him to take the little pink bag he held out to her and grinned devilishly, "Victoria's secret?"

"Shh, it's a secret."

She gave another soft laugh, taking his hand and pulling him along. "Thank you, Mags. Now come on in, the party's already started."

Magnus allowed her to pull him inside. The inside decor was impeccable, shades of grey, black and white everywhere you looked. Real classy and elegant and totally something he associated with the Lightwoods. Familiar faces stood around the large foyer, holding cups and laughing merrily. He returned a few waves here and there where someone he knew greeted him as Isabelle lead him to a table covered in drinks.

"That's a lot of alcohol." Magnus raised a brow.

"Yeah, my dad went all out." Isabelle shrugged.

She let go of his hand, peering over his shoulder at the door as a light next to it lit up.

"More guests," She pulled a face that made him chuckle again, "I'll get back to you later? I really want to catch up so don't go too far. Food's outside with more alcohol so knock yourself out."

"I'll do my best." He agreed with a charming smile.

Isabelle grinned, throwing her dark hair over her bare shoulder, "Duty calls."

He watched her leave with a fond look; she really was like a little sister to him. Magnus sighed, turning to grab a cup of blueish liquid and bringing it to his mouth. He was planning on getting wasted, not sure how'd he'd get through the night any other way. As someone waved him over bouncing up and down calling his name, he plastered on a dazzling smile and strode towards them. It was indeed going to be a long night.

*

Alec sat back in the chair, kicking his feet up on a plush foot stool and flicking the TV on. The living room was the furthest away from the loud music and its walls kept most of the sound outside, something he was eternally greatful for. He pressed a button to dim the lights and close the rest of the blinds as he settled back comfortably. His back hurt from putting up all the ridiculous decorations and fairy lights his sister insisted on, not that he didn't want to do it for her but he had done enough decorating to last him another year.

Alec's eyes travelled across the large TV screen as his hand used the remote to flick through the multiple titles highlighted on it. He wasn't really in the mood to watch anything long or something he had to concentrate on and settled for a familiar comedy film he often watched with Izzy. As it started he reached for a bowl of caramel popcorn he swiped from one of the sweet treat tables outside, popping a few into his mouth. He didn't really like sweet things but these were some of the few he enjoyed.

Just as he was almost drifting off, caught in the scenes that played out in front of him, he heard the door click open.

"Living room is off limits." He called coldly.

"Then why are you in here?"

Alec frowned, putting the popcorn down and craning his neck to look over the back of the couch. His eyes widened as he bolted to his feet, stumbling over the footstool as he got up.

"Magnus?"

"Well, hello to you to."

"Uh, hi. Sorry- I haven't seen you for a while." Alec flushed. 

"I've been to too many places and I just got back but I'm glad to be here. Wouldn't miss Izzy's birthday." 

"Yes, yes of course." Alec scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

"I was wondering where you were, I didn't get a chance to ask Isabelle earlier. I thought you'd be glued to her side with a bow or something." Magnus winked. 

Alec snorted, "She can take care of herself, like she reminds me every day, but I'm not far away as you can see. And I'm not really one for parties, you know." 

Magnus hummed, "I know, yes." 

Alec looked up at him, not sure what to say. He knew Magnus from high school, he and Izzy were best friends since she started grade 8 and was introduced through Clary. Even though he and Alec were the same age and older than the girls, he mostly got to know Magnus through them. They didn't talk much either, mostly because Magnus was so outgoing and Alec didn't like to talk a lot or mix with large crowds. And Magnus made him uncomfortable. He was bold and not afraid to speak his mind, often making advances that made Alec feel like he was being backed into a corner. Sometimes he didn't mind except when Magnus did it in front of other people; he was shy and other people knowing about his love life made him anxious. 

"You okay?" Magnus asked. 

He saw Alec flush again, and he found it unbearably attractive. Alec was tall and big, not overly bulky but he had wide shoulders and a lean and toned form from years of archery and cycling. His face was always set in a stoic look, smoldering eyes rimmed with inky lashes set below dark brows that made him look like he was scowling. When he turned, his jaw was sharp as ever and his cheekbones high and proud while his fringe of dark curls spilled messily across his forehead. He looked like a god, really. A chiselled, dark beauty that scared anyone off who even tried to look at Isabelle. 

And here he stood blushing and making Magnus weak from the inside. 

"Ah, yes. Sorry." He gave a nervous laugh. 

_God_ , could he be any more attractive? 

"Soo.. Should I leave? Since the livingroom is off limits?" Magnus laughed. 

"Oh, no, shit. I thought it was one of those other idiot friends she always has over. Most of the people out there are drunk and annoying." 

"But not me?" Magnus teased. 

"N-No," Alec shrugged, "If you really want to, you can watch a movie with me but that's probably boring." 

"No, I'd love to." Magnus flashed a smile and Alec ducked his head, sitting back down. 

Magnus went to sit in one of the opposite chairs, slightly annoyed that he couldn't sit next to Alec. 

Alec played the movie again but his eyes left the screen seconds after it started. Magnus didn't look at him, his gaze turned to the TV. His skin was a darker bronze than before and had a healthy glow to it. The tan fit rather well with his dark hair, dyed with strips of blue and purple and styled into a messy and spikey undercut that fit him perfectly. His eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and gold and blue glitter sat around the edges, reflecting the light that caught on it. 

He wasn't dressed as loud and proud as usual, a simple red button up shirt covering his broad top half with a few golden chains around his neck and mutiple piercings shining in his earlobes. His black skinny jeans were ripped across the knees and were tucked into black boots that had golden snakes on the sides. The whole style fit him perfectly. 

Alec wanted to say something, feeling awkward suddenly for just staring at him in silence. What did he want to say though? Him and Magnus weren't that close and they've always had a strange tension between them that made Alec feel weird. He wasn't closeted anymore and obviously neither was Magnus but the eldest Lightwood wasn't ready to admit his obvious attraction to the eccentric man just yet. 

Just as he worked up the courage to ask Magnus how he's been, the door opened again and a cheery redhead bolted inside. 

"There you two are!" 

Alec wanted to be mad at her as she plopped down next to Magnus and touched his knee, smiling widely up at him. 

"You okay, cupcake?" Magnus eyed her. 

"Stop calling me thattt." She whined with a drunken giggle. 

Alec heard they grew up together, Magnus often babysitting Clary though they were only a few years apart. She was basically his little sister. Alec didn't know why he felt a sudden stab of jealousy. 

"Come on, we're going to cut the cake." She announced, jumping up. 

"Oh, I love cake." Magnus clapped his hands together and Alec noticed his nails were painted black. 

"Alec?" She touched his arm, Magnus standing behind her. 

"Go on, I'll be right there." He gave a small smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

*

Alec stretched tiredly, yawning as he made his way up the stairs to the third floor. His bladder was calling out to him and he desperately needed a shower to rid himself of the barbecue smoke that seeped into his clothes and hair. He rubbed at his eyes as he rounded the corner and made his way to the bathroom. The door was closed as he reached it and he frowned, reaching for the knob and turning it quietly. The door wasn't locked but when he tried to push it open, it was blocked. 

"For god's sake! There's three bathrooms downstairs!" He called through the door. 

No answer came but he could clearly see someone's feet through the gap where the door was being stopped by them. Alec's room had a tub and he really didn't want to go through the effort now - he wanted a shower and he had had enough of drunk idiots that night. 

"Listen, you need to get out now before I break this door down." He pushed again. 

"I'm not joking!" his voice thundered through the hall and the person suddenly moved. 

"Alexander?"

Alec's angry mask dropped for a moment as he listened and knocked on the door again. This time it opened without resistance when he touched it. He pushed the door further open and looked inside, his free hand flipping the light switch on the wall next to the door. 

"Magnus?" He blinked widely. 

"The one and only, pretty boy!" Magnus slurred from his position on the floor. 

Alec stepped inside, carefully stepping over Magnus' legs to kneel beside him where he slumped against the tub. 

"Hey, you okay? Hey." 

He felt Alec touch his shoulder, gripping it firmly to shake him. The shaking made his vision swim just a bit more than he would've liked but he didn't want Alec to let go. 

"Magnus." Alec said again. 

His fingers touched Magnus' face, the digits cool against Magnus' burning skin and he shivered. 

"I'm fine- just drunk and full of regrets." He smiled, eyes narrowing in the bright light. 

"Yeah, I can see that. How much did you even drink?" 

"5 cups? Or 5 bottles- I can't really remember." He pouted. 

"Hell, you're crazy." Alec's eyes widened. 

"And you're pretty." Magnus retorted. 

Alec made a scoffing noise and looked away, "You're drunk." 

"Aren't people honest when intoxicated?" Magnus half sung into the echoing bathroom. 

"I wouldn't know but-" He shook his head, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. We need to get you up, can I take you home?" 

Alec was already wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist and using another to pull one of Magnus' arms over his shoulders. His head lolled to the side, falling against Alec's shoulder softly. He hummed, Alec smelled of the smoke from outside but underneath he smelled of aftershave and caramel and it was intoxicating. He pressed his nose closer to Alec's neck, inhaling deeper and nuzzling into him as the Lightwood pulled him to his feet. 

His knees buckled and he was stumbling until Alec steadied him, pulling Magnus close to his chest and firmly wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist. For a moment he thought Alec was going to pick him up, he obviously had the strength to do so, but much to his disappointment the dark haired god didn't. Instead he just held him closer and on his feet as he tried to get them out the bathroom. Magnus tugged at Alec's black T-shirt until the Lightwood glanced down at him. 

Magnus wobbly reached up on his tippy toes and pressed his mouth Alec's curved mouth. His lips parted in surprise, hot against Magnus' own and soft, so soft, but he didn't respond to it and was pulling Magnus away from him far too soon. 

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Alec breathed out calmly but Magnus could feel the way his heart raced in his chest. 

"No. I don't want to." He snapped. 

"Magnus-" 

"I'm fine." Magnus tried to push away from Alec but he didn't get far. 

Alec grabbed his wrists, something desperate in his eyes as he steadied Magnus' swaying once more. 

"Quit being so stubborn, you need sleep." 

Magnus scrunched his face up, "Fine, just put me in your bed then." 

It was a last attempt, just a jab at Alec since things couldn't possibly get worse after that kiss- but Magnus didn't expect the reply that fell from those beautiful lips. 

_"Okay." Alec said softly._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
